To Forge a Warrior
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: It's been a month and Rohan is still snubbing the Greybeards summons. He decides to join the Companions to make himself howa true nord warrior should.
1. Chapter 1

Rohan woken from another nightmare it was getting worse and worse. It was the same dream he kept having: the black dragon swooping down and blowing fire, Rohan then finds himself in a cottage with fire burning everywhere, he then sees a woman scream 'Ulfgard' while a man is being stabbed by a sword. Then the shuttering sounds from the Greybeards 'DOVAHKIIN!' wakes him up.

The same dream kept repeating itself since the attack of Helgen and it has been almost a month. Rohan wiped the sweat from his brow and climbed out of bed. He looks out the window of his bedroom of the Bannered Mare and sees High Hrothgar standing on the mountain. The Greybeards summoned him a month ago and Rohan still ignores. He gets dress and heads down stairs to Hulda talking to Olfina Graymane, "Now usually the place is slow during the afternoons but by evening the place is packed so you're gonna be serving tables left to right at that time." Says Hulda.

"Bigger crowds means bigger tips." Says Olfina.

Hulda smiles at her, "I'm glad you're willing to do the job, you can start tomorrow."

Hulda was looking for a new server since the last one was a wanted fugitive from Hammerfell, she was glad to find one in such a short notice. Hulda sees Rohan leaving, "Heading out Rohan?"

"Aye." Rohan grins at her and walks out to the market. A lot has been on his mind and drinking mead wasn't helping him anymore, he looked at the mountain again, viewing the monastery. _"No! I don't feel right going there just now."_ He walks to the Wind district and sits under the Gildergreen. White petals fall on him, he like sitting there; it always relaxed him, making him think clearer. A young priestess of Kynareth sits next to him, it was Rami. "What's troubling you?" she says as she brushes some of Rohan's hair behind his ear. Rohan sighs a bit, "Nothing to trouble you with."

"Oh don't be silly Rohan!" Rami smiles.

Rohan looked at Rami's bright smile and he smiled back. He was glad that she was happy considering her troubled past; the glowness of her face could tell she was finally enjoying life.

"How are you settling in? Has Danica treated you well?"

"Yes, she has, she reminds a lot of my mother. I finally have a sense of belonging. I can help people by healing them with my restoration spells and learning to make healing potions, this something I've wanted to do for years. All praise to Kynareth! But if only I can heal whatever that is ailing you Rohan then I'll finally be completely happy."

Rohan was touched, the two had a looking out for each other relationship and Rohan believes Rami is his responsibility. "I'm fine Rami, trust me." Rohan puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles. Rami then hears Danica calling, "I have to return to my duties. Come by the temple if you need anything." Says Rami as she scurries off to the Temple of Kynareth. Rohan watches her leave and goes back to thinking. _"I need to become myself. I need make myself for who I am before I go to them."_ Rohan then hatches an idea and looks to his right to see Jorrvaskr, the honored mead hall of the Companions. The faction that Ysgramor himself founded, a place where a nord can make himself complete, a place where a warrior is made and Rohan was a warrior.

Rohan walks into the ancient mead hall to see a giant fire pit blazing in the middle of long tables for feasting. Swords and axes decorated the walls and banners of the Companions were draped everywhere. This place had so much history Rohan didn't know why he didn't come here before. A commotion then happens as the warriors circle around surveying a fight.

"You're gonna pay for that!" shouts a dark elf companion.

"You punch like my grandmother!" taunts a female nord companion.

The other companions stood around cheered, "Come on keep those hands up!"

"My money is on Stonearm!"

"Go Athis, knock that bitch out!"

A sigh comes from nord standing in the corner, "Those two are at it again?"

He looked middle aged and it seems he had one working eye maybe loosing the other in battle. The nord had a balding at the top and the rest of his gray hair was long and tied in a ponytail, he wore steel armor that what looked like it had wolf engravings on it. The nord sees Rohan standing by the door and walks up to him, "Can I help you?" he says in a nonchalant voice.

"I'm looking to join." Says Rohan.

The nord looks at Rohan and does a mockingly huff, "Really now? Well you're lucky I don't look into recruits Kodlak does, he's in his room downstairs can't miss him."

"Thanks" says Rohan.

"The names Skjor by the way." Says the nord.

"Rohan."

Skjor gets a sudden look when he hears the name. "There's been talk of you, Go see Kodlak he might take an interest."

Rohan walks down to a lower corridor on what looks like to be the sleeping quarters for the Companions. He walks down the hall and hears a conversation at the room at the end f the hall. Rohan looks and sees it was two nords talking both wearing the same armor Skjor was wearing. One nord looked to be Rohan's age and the other looked much older. "You have me and my brother of course but I don't think the others are willing to give in so easily." Says the younger nord.

"In time Vilkas all will come to place soon." Says the older nord. The warriors then sees Rohan standing in the entrance. "Can I help you my boy?" says the old nord.

"You must be Kodlak, I'm looking to join the Companions." Says Rohan.

"Really now?" Kodlak gets up from his chair and begins to examine Rohan. He looks into Rohan's bright blue eyes and looked impressed, "Yes, yes, I think we can make do with you."

"Master, you aren't really about letting him join are you?" says the nord named Vilkas.

"I'm nobody's master and I do recall us having some empty beds."

"But I don't even know this outsider!" says Vilkas gesturing to Rohan.

"Sometimes the famous comes to us Vilkas." Says Kodlak, "What skill do you have my boy? How's your sword arm?"

"I'm good with the sword and bow, I'm not into boasting." Says Rohan.

"Hmmm." Kodlak rubs his long beard, "Vilkas, take him outside to the training area. See what he can do."

"Aye." Groans Vilkas "Follow me."

Rohan and Vilkas head outside in the back where the warriors train. Vilkas pulls out his shield and sword, Rohan draws his sword as well. "I'll let you have a few swings at me, just so I can see your form." Says Vilkas. Just as he says that the two begin to spar.

Rohan does a few heavy swings at Vilkas. Vilkas quickly blocks with his shield but stumbles by the power of the strikes. Vilkas then counters with his sword but Rohan dodges them nimbly.

Every attack Vilkas made Rohan dodges and counters him with more highly skilled attacks. The other companions who where training stop what they were doing and watch the two nord warriors spar, amazed by Rohan's skill.

"Who's this guy, he's not bad."

"Wow! Did you see that, I never sword techniques like that."

Vilkas was beginning to get frustrated, here was a newcomer besting a veteran Companion in a spar. Vilkas then decides to do a power charge attack something that one shouldn't do in a simple spar. He runs towards Rohan with his sword ready to attack Rohan. Rohan quickly strikes the sword with his. Vilkas's sword breaks in half and Rohan then brings his open hand into a fist, punches Vilkas twice in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him and pushes him to the ground. Vilkas prepares to get up now angrier but is stop when Rohan points his sword to his throat. Rohan glares at Vilkas looking like he was about finish him off but he then smiles, sheaths his sword and reaches his hand out to help Vilkas up. The other Companions watching cheered and clap for Rohan's impressive display at arms. Vilkas ignores Rohan's kind gesture and helps himself up. He examines his broken sword and groans, "Not bad, but next time I won't be so easy!" Vilkas, "Take my sword to Eorlund. You're a whelp here so you do what we tell you, remember that!" An angry Vilkas walks back inside in the mead hall, mumbling to himself. The Companions point and tease at him. Rohan takes Vilkas's broken sword to the Skyforge perched at the stop of the hill above the training area. He looks at the massive forge and felt the warmth of the fire that burned. It was a pretty impressive sight. Rohan sees an old Nord making a weapon on an anvil. The nord wore hide armor and his white hair was long and down his shoulders, soot covered his face and beard. He was Eorlund Graymane, the greatest blacksmith in Skyrim.

"Excuse me…Eorlund?"

"Aye." Says Eorlund still concentrating on his work not looking up.

"Vilkas needs you to take a look at his sword."

Eorlund finally looks up to see a sword chopped in half. He gets up with a shocked and angry look on his face. "How…How in oblivion did he let this happen!? I made this sword; nothing can break through my steel! NOTHING! How did he do this?!"

"Well me and Vilkas were sparing and-

"SPARING!"

"Yes and when I countered his attack I hit his sword too hard and it broke."

"You did this?" says Eorlund, a little calm in his voice. Eorlund then grabs Rohan's sword from his holder and looked at it. "This poncy knife you call a sword, broke my steel!?"

"Well yeah, the attack was hard on me too. My sword is a little damaged as well."

Eorlund examined Rohan's sword more, he could see the crack and dent on the sword that made the hit. "The blade is to thin at the tip and hilt has loosened. I don't see how can someone fight with this thing and not get them killed. Who made this?"

"I did." Said Rohan a little offended.

"You make your own steel huh?" says Eorlund, he then hands Rohan a freshly made Skyforge steel sword, "Here"

"Thank you but my father always taught me to never use pre made weapons and armor." Says Rohan.

"Your father's a blacksmith?" ask Eorlund.

"Was." Says Rohan giving a hint that his father passed away.

"Well your father never told you the real phrase, One must never use premade weapons and armor, unless it was made by Eorlund Graymane." Boast Eorlund, he then hands Rohan some steel Nordic wolf armor, the same Vilkas, Kodlak and Skjor wear. "That should fit ya; you can do better than that ugly iron armor you got on." Rohan quickly puts on the armor; he had to admit it fit him well. The steel was nice and strong and it smooth and flexible. "There now you look like a warrior." Says Eorlund fixing on Vilkas's sword. "Name?"

"Rohan, Rohan Satilus."

"Satilus?" Eorlund stops his work, "You were the one who saved my boy from the elves."

"Yes I-

"Thank you." Eorlund goes back to his work.

"Hey does all newcomers have to be treated this way, running errands and all for the veteran companions?"

"What? No, they were all whelps once; they just like to forget it. Don't take orders from no one; you're in charge of yourself here."

"Thanks for the advice." Says Rohan looking at the amazing craftsmanship of his new sword.

"Hey Rohan can you do me a favor?"

"I thought you say I am not supposed to take orders?" says Rohan jokingly.

"I'm only asking a favor boy!" says Eorlund not getting the joke, "I have a new shield for Aela but my wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. You mind giving Aela her shield?"

Rohan smiles and takes the shield "Sure." Rohan leaves and back to the Companions quarters. He goes to Aela's room and sees her talking to Skjor.

"Does Kodlak really want us to get rid of it?" says Aela to Skjor.

"Let the old man keep searching for his cure, I don't see how he can deny such a gift." Says Skjor. The two then see Rohan standing in the doorway.

"Well look who it is!" says Aela remembering Rohan from before.

"Who know Rohan?" says Skjor.

"Aye, this is the one that helped me, Farkas and Ria take out that giant back at Pelegia farm, some weeks back." Aela then turns to Rohan, "Come here to waste your time?" she says in a mocking tone but with a smile, reminding Rohan on what he said when she suggested him to join. Rohan does a small chuckle, "Aye, I'm young and I gotta lot of time to waste."

Aela laughs at his witty remark.

"I saw him out in the training yard with Vilkas." Says Skjor.

"Really, I heard you gave him quite the thrashing." Says Aela.

Skjor begins to laugh, "This bastard went and broke Vilkas's sword and punched him!" He says between laughs.

"No wonder I saw Vilkas cursing up a storm like child with a tantrum in his room." Says Aela, "What say you Rohan, think you can beat Vilkas in a real fight?"

"I'm not the one for boasting." Says Rohan.

"Fierce and humble, I like that. You'll fit right in." says Aela.

"I'll have Farkas show you where you'll be sleeping." Says Skjor, "Farkas!"

In comes a buff rugged nord in heavy steel armor Rohan remembers him from Pelegia farm.

"You call me?" says Farkas

"Of course ice brain!" says Aela in a mockingly sister like tone.

"Show Rohan to his bed." Says Skjor.

Farkas looks at Rohan, "I remember you! Come on then."

Farkas leads Rohan down the hall to where the beds were, "Don't mind Aela she picks on everyone. She is our shield sibling but me and Vilkas really sees her as our sister. And Skjor…well…he's just Skjor." Farkas then shows Rohan to a room filled with beds.

"Here you are, just drop down on any bed when you're tired, everyone here is waiting to me ya, so mingle a little and get to know your shield siblings. After that you can look to me and Aela for work, my brother has work too but he's still shaky on what you did to him at the training yard so avoid him at the moment. Oh yeah, Welcome to the Companions!" Farkas leaves off and Rohan decides to talk to the other Companions.

Rohan looks to see to Ria who he met at Pelegia farm, "Hi there!" she says friendly.

"I remember you from the giant attack." says Rohan shaking her hand.

"Yeah I remember you too! Rohan right?"

"Yes and you're…Ria!"

"Yes, glad you decided to join it gets boring here sometime and it's good to see a new face." Says Ria, "Njada meet Rohan." It was the woman in the fight earlier when Rohan first entered Jorrvaskr. Njada turns to Rohan and gives him a sniveling smirk, "Weren't you the one beating the shit out of Vilkas?"

"We were only sparing."

"Pfft! Think you can go toe to toe with me?"

"I'm don't like to revere myself and I really not in the mood for brawling." Says Rohan. Njada gives him a sneer, "You don't like to boast or brawl but yet you joined the Companions." She does a short huff, "Amateur."

"Why'd you join the Companions?" ask Rohan, keeping it friendly.

"So I wouldn't have to answer stupid questions like that!" Says Njada annoyed. She then walks off to do her business.

"Don't mind Njada, she's a bitch to everyone." Says Ria, "Meet Athis and Torvar." Rohan sees the Dark Elf from the fight and a nord that smelled of mead.

"Look it's the one who kicked the tar out of Vilkas!" says Torvar

"Ah! Let me guess you think you're better than me! Well I climbed out of the ruins my friend, when the Red Mountain erupted. I climbed from the ruins!" says Athis.

"Careful Athis, he'll break your sword like how Njada broke your face." Says Torvar laughing.

"Whatever!" says Athis, he goes and slumps on his bed. Torvar then pulls out his war axe and pointed it to Rohan, "Break my axe and I'll break you!" he says in a slurring in a drunken voice. He then passes out on his bed.

"Don't worry about them, you're the new guy so everyone is going to be a little harsh." Says Ria, "I was the newest member until you came along. If there is any questions than feel free to ask."

"Thanks Ria." Says Rohan with a smile. He then decides to retire for the day and claims a bed in the corner of the room. _"I just joined the Companions, time make myself worth."_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only been a month and a half since Rohan had joined the Companions and he was taking work left to right. He killed off bandit marauders, slayed a dragon; beat up some thugs harassing villagers, slayed a dragon, killed off necromancers and saved hostages and slayed more dragons. All that dragon slaying made Rohan absorb more power, he would also wander into crypts and lost tombs discovering Words of Power. He already knew the first word of 'Fire Breath' (Yol ), and two of 'Whirlwind Sprint (Wuld and Naah). He already knew the full shout of 'Frost Breath' (Fo,Krah, Diin) and 'Elemental Fury' (Su, Grah, Dunn) and just recently learned the first two words of Aura's whisper and Become Ethreal. Rohan was satisfied with himself, he didn't need any Greybeards to teach him to shout, he could do it himself, at least that's what he thought. When he wasn't slaying dragons or doing mercenary work, he was at the Skyforge with Eorlund. Eorlund didn't know why but he liked having Rohan around.

"The others are talking about how you killed off those army of orc bandits at Shutter Stone Pass." Says Eorlund at his grindstone.

"Aye." Says Rohan examining a chest filled with bones.

"You've only been here for a short time and you've already done what most of the lot couldn't have done in months. That's pretty impressive." Says Eorlund, he blows on the dagger he was sharpening and puts it back on the grindstone.

"Is that so." Says Rohan still going through the bones.

"What's that you're doing?" says Eorlund continuing his work.

"Looking at my collection."

"You collect bones? Of what?"

"Dragon."

Eorlund stops what he was doing to see Rohan's collection.

"Really!?"

"Aye look, I've been traveling all over the hold and some other parts of Skyrim killing these things and I bring back some of their bones. I've sold most of them off but I'm keeping certain ones."

"For what?" says Eorlund going back to his work.

"A little a project I'm planning to work on." Rohan looks at a smooth piece of a dragon rib bone, "Hey does Ebony or Dwarven Ingots make good on armor, like an alloy?"

Eorlund thinks for a bit still working on his dagger, "Ummm…No, Dwarven is broad and dull, while Ebony is sharp and smooth. Just use Ebony, there's no need to mix it."

Rohan takes the advice and begins to draw in his journal, it look like it was a design for a certain armor. "I'll tell you what I'm planning to work on later." Rohan puts the journal in the chest of bones and locks it. He goes into Jorrvaskr for a bite to eat. He sees Skjor sitting at a table in the corner, Skjor waves at Rohan to come over. Rohan sits at Skjor's table and Skjor offers him a plate. "Ham?" he asks

"Yes thank you." Rohan takes the plate and stuffs a couple of ham slices down his mouth.

"I've been talking to Kodlak and Vignar." Says Skjor, "You've been doing so much in little time, bandit and dragon slaying. You bring in coin for yourself and the Companions, that's pretty good considering you're just a whelp."

"Mmm hmm." Says Rohan gulping down some spiced wine.

"We think it's time for you to really prove yourself, make yourself a full fledge member."

"Aren't I already a member?" says Rohan putting down the cup.

"Aye but you're just a whelp, doing this task won't make you a whelp anymore."

"Sounds good, where to?"

"Dustman Cairn, we've found out that there is a shard of Wuuthrad there and we want you to retrieve it."

"Wuuthrad?! You mean the axe that Ysgramor carried in the war with the elves!" Rohan beamed up like a little girl, he remember as boy reading story books about Ysgramor leaving Atmora and conquering what is now all of Skyrim with his mighty battle axe Wuuthrad, "He lead the Needes with that axe." Says Rohan with excitement still in his voice.

"Yeees." Skjor looked at him funny, "And we want you to find a shard of it."

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" say Rohan wanting to do back flips around the mead hall.

"You know there's a fine line between, showing honor and bootlicking whelp." Skjor crosses his arms. But Rohan wasn't no bootlicker, Ysgramor was one of Rohan's favorite childhood heroes, from Talin the slayer of Jagar Tharn, Cyrus the Redguard sailor, the Hero of Kvatch, and even Olaf One eye, Ysgramor was his most favorite.

"Farkas will be your shield brother, if there's any question just ask him." Says Skjor

Rohan prepares for the trip to Dustman Cairn, he suits up in his steel wolf armor and takes his Skyforge swords, Eorlund made him a second one, seeing how Rohan like to fight dual weapon, but Rohan still used a shield here and there. Rohan sees Farkas waiting by the door, "Ready shield brother?" ask Farkas.

"Yea let's go." Says Rohan, excited for the task. They make it to the front gate but is stopped by a voice, "Rohan wait!" a teenage priestess was running up to them, it was Rami.

"Here" She says out of breath handing Rohan a small bag, it was filled with potions. "They're health potions I made them myself, there's also a few stamina ones as well."

"Thank you Rami!"

Rami gave Rohan a tight hug, "Good luck and be careful." She gives him a kiss on the cheek., which shocked Rohan for she never did that before. He waves goodbye still startled and saddles on his horse, Farkas rode on a brown horse and followed Rohan to the Cairn. They finally make it to the tomb.

"Come on and stay on your guard, I'm only here to watch you; so try not to get killed, I don't want to carry your corpse back." Says Farkas as they enter. They come inside a bright dusty entrance of the tomb and investigate the room.

"Someone has been here." Says Rohan, looking at papers and bedrolls across the floor and recently lit torches on the wall.

"Aye." Says Farkas as they move further down. They then hear a loud clank, crypts of druagrs awoke. "Watch out!" yells Farkas drawing his great steel sword. Rohan was already on it. "YOL!"he shouts a small blaze of fire and burns a druagr, Rohan finishes him with his swords. More druagrs pop up. Farkas killed a couple and Rohan finishes the last off without breaking a sweat.

They kill off more druagrs popping up on the way and make it to a great hall which happens to have their only way to continue seal off by a gate. They look around for a switch to open it, Rohan sees an iron lever in a room next to the gated path. He walks in and pulls it, a sudden noise happens and a gate slams down behind him. Rohan tries to pull the lever trying to reopen the gate but it was stuck. Farkas walks up to the gate to see a trapped Rohan trying to pull the lever. "Now look what you got yourself into." Says Farkas, "Hold on let me see if I can find a release."

"Not so fast dog!" says a voice, just then a group of warriors on what looks like they were welding silver made weapons surround Farkas.

"We knew you filth were going to come here!" says one of the warriors.

"Who's this one?" says another looking at Rohan.

"Don't worry on who he is, he wears that armor, he dies!" says the other.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story." Says a warrior to Farkas.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Growls Farkas. Farkas then suddenly begins to take a shape. His arms grew longer, his legs begin to arch a certain way whiles his muscles grew bigger. He then begins to grow fur all over and his teeth grew sharp as fangs. Farkas had become a werewolf. Farkas lets out a terrifying roar a begins to slay the warriors fast. Blood and guts flew every as Farkas slaughtered them all. Rohan watched in utter shocked, his face blank not believing what he just saw. Farkas bites the head off the last attacker and runs off to pull the release for Rohan. The gate flies up but Rohan stood there not moving, he looked at what was left of the attackers which was nothing but a bloody mush of blood and guts, with a few severed limbs. Farkas runs to Rohan back in his human form.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Said Farkas in his kind gentle voice.

"Shocked but not scared." Said Rohan, "You're a…a-

"A werewolf , yes I am. All members of the Circle are."

"The Circle you mean, Skjor, Aela, Kodlak, and Vilkas are-

"Werewolves yes."

Rohan thinks for a minute, "Are you going to make me a werewolf?"

"What!? No!" says Farkas with a laugh, "Only members of the Circle take part of Hircine's gift. We're here for Wuuthrad and you to become a full member of the Companions. Eyes on the prize not the horizon."

They continue their journey, further down the crypt.

"Who were those people?" asked Rohan.

"Silverhand, werewolf hunters. They don't like werewolves so they don't like us." Says Farkas.

They hear a voices down the hall on the other side of the steps they were walking down on. "Laas Yah!" shouts Rohan in a whispery tone. A sudden shade looms over and fuchsia auras glows through the walls. "There are more of those Silverhand and some looks to be draugr along the way." Whispers Rohan.

Farkas and Rohan sneaks up on two Silverhand and takes them out stealthy. Rohan takes a dagger from one of the dead Silver hand and throws it at a Woodelf archer Silverhand who posted up on the high walk way of the big room in the tomb. The dagger makes it's mark and goes in the Silverhand's neck. The archer chokes up blood and falls all the way down making a noise. Two Silverhand goes to investigate but Farkas quickly pops out of nowhere and kills them quickly, impaling one with his great sword and decapitating the other. They make their way through only to run into druagrs, "Su Grah Dun!" shouts Rohan and his arms take wind, his kills off the druagr in a blink of an eye. Farkas looked at him amazed, "You gotta teach me that stuff, that shouting!"

Rohan chuckles a bit. "I can't teach when I'm already trying to learn it myself."

"Naw, we know that you're that dragonborn the town has been talking about. Vilkas tells me you go around killing off dragons." Says Farkas, "When you go on your next dragon hunting trip can I come with?"

"Sure, shield brother."

They finish killing off the last of Silverhand, Rohan even saved Farkas's life when Farkas was knocked off his feet by a brawny Orc Silverhand, and Rohan shouted his frost breath, killing off the orc easily.

"Thanks shield brother, it seems that's the last of the Silverhand but we still got the druagr to deal with." Says Farkas.

Rohan and Farkas finally make it to their destination, killing off druagrs and skeevers along the way. They had to kill off some frost bite spiders as well which left Farkas a little terrified. Rohan opens the door to the main chamber, crypts stood against the walls and Rohan sees a dragon wall with a word of power. He quickly goes up to it and hears the word in and sees it in his mind,_ "TOOR! TOOR! TOOR! INFERNO! TOOR! TOOR! TOOR!"_

"What's that wall say?" ask Farkas.

Rohan reads the wall, "it says, 'Qethsegol VahRukiv Kiir Jun Jafnhar Wo Los AG Nah laas Naal Yol TOOR Lot Dovah Lodunost' meaning Stone commemorate child king Jafner who is burn alive by a fire inferno of great dragon Lodunost."

Rohan didn't know how he could do it but he could read dragon walls perfect convening the speech well too. He then looks down at the table in front of the wall and sees a shiny shard. "Hey look! I found the piece of Wuuthrad!" says Rohan.

"Let me see!" says Farkas running up to him. The two examine it and then loud clanks happen, druagrs pop from their crypts. Rohan puts the shard in his back pocket for safe keeping and draws his swords. Farkas draws his blade too, "These druagrs really annoy me!"

"Tell me about it!"

The draugrs charged towards them, "YOL TOOR!" shouts Rohan, an even more powerful blaze of fire spill from his mouth. The blaze was so hot a few druagr were killed. But as one druagr falls to the ground dead, another takes its place. Farkas and Rohan were killing druagrs as waves of them kept coming at them. They stood back to back blades flying , they displayed teamwork on how Companions should. Rohan struck a druagr as Farkas blocked with his sword and vice versa. "Fo Krah Diin!" shouts Rohan freezing down some Druagr and Farkas finish them off. The final wave of druagr come at them but they were more powerful than the last set, one of the druagrs could shout, "FUS RO DA!" shouted the druagr at Rohan. "Look out!" says Farkas as he pushes Rohan out of the way taking the blast. The shout throws Farkas back like a rag doll. Farkas crashes into the Dragonwall.

"Farkas!" shouted Rohan.

"Unh! I'm fine!" said Farkas.

The druagr shouts again, "FUS RO DA!"

"FEIM ZEIM!" shouts Rohan, the druagr's blast goes through Rohan, not harming him.

Rohan then strikes at the dried mummy. They go into a massive sword fight. Farkas grabs his great sword and fights off the remaining druagr. He kills them off at ease. Rohan still fighting the other druagr, counters and strikes with every move. Just as the druagr began to do an even more powerful shout Rohan shouted first, "YOL TOOR!" the fire burned from his mouth and burned the druagr, turning into ash. They finally killed off the last of the druagr and was ready to return home. "You have the piece?" ask Farkas

"Yep." Says Rohan, he takes out the Wuuthrad shard from his back pocket.

"Good let's get home, I think I pulled something." Says Farkas rubbing his back.

"Here try one of Rami's potions." Rohan hands Farkas a small red bottle. Farkas drinks the concoction, it had a strong after taste as he choked it down, and coughs a bit.

"Well?" said Rohan. Farkas feels his back and the sharp tight muscle he pulled slowly loosens and the pain vanishes. "Wow! I never had potions that worked that fast." Says Farkas, "Tell that girl to keep it up."

-Back at Whiterun

Rohan and Farkas make it back to Jorrvaskr in the dead of night. They stop and see Vilkas waiting for them at the top of the stoop to the front door. "You made it back in one peace good. And you have the shard! Come we've been waiting for you." Rohan follows Vilkas to the back, to the training area where Kodlak, Skjor , and Aela stood in a circle, torches were lit around them as they began the initiation ceremony. Rohan kneels facing down as part of the ritual.

"Brothers and Sister of the Circle!" says Kodlak, "Today we welcome a new soul into our mortal hold. This man has endured, has challenged and has showed his valor. Who will speak for him?"

"I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us." Says Farkas

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" says Kodlak.

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us." Says Farkas

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Than this judgment of this warrior is complete." Says Kodlak, "His heart beats with fury and courage, and has united the Companions since the days of the distance green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"IT SHALL BE SO!" says the Circle.

Rohan rises with a smile, he was finally a full member of the Companions. He has taken the path a Nord warrior should. Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor and Aela pat Rohan on the back, congratulating him.

"Well boy you're one of us now." Says Kodlak, "I trust you weren't in any trouble at Dustman's Cairn."

"Well yes about that." Says Rohan, "We ran into the occasional druagr but we also ran into the Silverhand and Farkas happen to had mention that the Circle-

" Are werewolves." Says Kodlak in a timid morbid tone.

"You seem troubled." Says Rohan. Kodlak lets out a long sigh and looks up in the sky. "Taking the blood of the beast is a complicated matter. Yes you are giving great strength and power but once your count of days are up, your soul will be claimed for Hircine's hunting grounds. Some like Skjor and Aela looks at as a blessing to hunt with Hircine. But for me-

Kodlak looks down and sighs again, then he looks at Rohan, "I'm still a Nord and the halls of Sovagarde is what I want as my resting home."

Rohan understood what Kodlak was getting at, "You cannot go there cause of your beastblood, so Hircine will claim you."

"Yes boy, I'm old and I know my days are now numbered; I can feel it. I long for the mists and clouds of Sovangarde. A place where a true Nord warrior should rest. But don't let that bother you. Revel and celebrate you're not a whelp anymore." Kodlak pats Rohan on the shoulder and leaves. Rohan watched him walk back in the mead hall, he could tell Kodlak was troubled.

Word from the Writer!: No Rohan has not gone to the Greybeards yet but hang tight I'm gonna make it awesome. I already wanted him to know dragon shouts. When I play the game before I go to the Greybeards, I would already know the first two words of Fire Breath and Whirlwind sprint. By the time I go the Greybeards I'm already like level 35. So in the story I want to make Rohan a little experienced. Thanks for reading!


End file.
